In some cases, electronic devices may move during operation. For instance, an audio speaker device may shift (or “crawl”) during operation due to vibrations from the device when playing audio. As such, a device base on which the electronic device may be positioned to minimize any undesired movement may be appreciated.
The drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.